


A Morning in the Life of a Humble Bot

by dizmo



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Balloon Upholstery, Gen, How He Eats and Breathes, Other Science Facts, Slightly-Less-Dotty-Than-One-Would-Think Robots, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gypsy knows what her priorities are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning in the Life of a Humble Bot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/gifts).



The climate control was within acceptable range, but 1.3 degrees higher than optimal. Make the adjustment to reach optimal range for human comfort. Excellent.

The power grid was completely functional. One of the circuit breakers attached to door number four was beginning to show signs of needing replacement soon, though. Route the information to the proper memory bank, so that the repair can take place at the proper time.

Atmospheric systems were at optimal range, although Joel would be waking up soon, and therefore his respiration would be increasing. Raise the oxygen to carbon dioxide ratio a small fraction to compensate for the rate increase.

The orbit of the satellite was perfectly smooth, and its orientation was flawless. No necessary work to be done there, although never stop monitoring, of course.

All trash receptacles were empty, and the satellite's moving parts were calibrated to specifications. Put in a requisition form for more oil. Stocks were plentiful, but red tape could always make those things a bit dicey.

Nearby space was devoid of any debris of size enough to cause damage in case of collision, and there were no signs that that would change in the near future. Rocket number nine was showing no problems in either function or position. All was well outside the satellite. Well, immediately outside the satellite. Earth itself was another problem, but not exactly her jurisdiction.

Time enough before the real work began to send a quick anonymous message to the mads suggesting that a Richard Basehart movie marathon would be an _ideal_ plan for their ongoing experiment. All right. Maybe three anonymous messages.

Joel's wake-up message in three... two... one. Perfect. Turn on the ambient lighting, and adjust the power flow accordingly. Breakfast foods are fully stocked, and he should be more than content, no matter what it is he decides to eat this morning.

Joel starts his shower, and the water pressure seems to be quite functional. No major tasks aside from normal background processes, so perhaps cataloging the contents of the little-used storage areas would be an efficient use of subroutines. What is a box of hamding-- Cambot's diagnostic systems are showing a minor flaw. Instruct Magic Voice to tell Joel as soon as he finishes with his shower. He's their father and the one who should be fixing the bots, without a doubt.

Joel is free and Magic Voice promptly tells him about the Cambot issue. Joel says he'll give Cambot a tune-up after breakfast. Crow and Tom promptly burst in and say that they want tune-ups too, they want tune-ups too, please Joel, can he give them a tune-up? Both of their systems are perfectly functional, and they really shouldn't need one, but Joel consents to give each of them a tune-up as well. But still after breakfast.

He has cereal and orange juice today. He, thankfully, tends to be quite good at keeping his nutritional needs in order, but, nevertheless, log it, as one can never be too careful.

The O2/CO2 ratio is a bit low now. Release more oxygen, and run the CO2 through the reclamation system.

Joel is now finished with breakfast and goes to grab his tools and get started the bot maintenance work. Crow and Tom follow behind him not entirely unlike ducklings.

Gypsy makes her way into the room once the repair work is underway, keeping tabs on her background functions, as usual. Processing power isn't infinite, and must be allocated. She brightly greets the room's inhabitants. Joel greets her back with a smile, whereas Crow and Servo are busy bickering over whether or not it's even possible to upholster a helium balloon. It's not entirely clear why they are bickering over that, but it's very rarely clear why they bicker over anything.

Joel asks Gypsy if she wants a tune-up while she's there. Her systems are all in perfect working order, but... well, there is something oddly reassuring about a tune-up, so she assents. Of course, it wasn't why she wandered in at all, but while she was there, and Joel had the tools out, she might as well.

The upholstery bickering appears to have died down, and the other two bots seem to have finally actually noticed Gypsy's arrival as Joel is tightening one of her screws. They offer her greetings and begin with the small talk, which she is more than willing to engage in while noticing a slight issue with the temperature control system, which she adjusts again. Twice in a few hours is a bit abnormal. Perhaps the system is deteriorating. Make sure to keep tabs on the system and check the maintenance logs as well as the adjustments needed in the last few weeks, and see if it's been deviating more frequently lately. It may have to be worked on, but two incidents are not grounds for real concern yet. The heat shields are oriented properly, so at least that isn't the problem.

After the tune-ups are finished, Joel starts working on his plans for this week's Invention Exchange, while Tom Servo decides that he wants to write a play and Crow insists that he wants to help. Servo retorts that he doesn't need any help with his theatrical opus from someone who thinks that a balloon can be properly upholstered, for goodness sakes, and Crow returns that maybe someone who lacks the imagination to think so shouldn't be writing a play unassisted in the first place. The bickering therefore starts up again and Gypsy half-listens while checking on the water recycling systems.

Some further diagnostics are run on the various autonomic functions of the Satellite of Love, and then Gypsy realizes she's being addressed by Crow, who's asking her opinion of the matter. She accesses her short term memory banks, but all she can muster up while the diagnostics are running is a comment on what colors of upholstery look best.

Crow and Tom just laugh and stop their bickering to jointly do what she highly suspects is laughing at her. But that's okay, because Joel's knowing smile is completely vindicating. After all, he knows what he built her for.

  



End file.
